The Lightning Shadow Race Against Time
So Shikizaki did appear in a containment field of his own making, waiting for the appearance of his contestors. He would test out the skills of the people today, to see who was strong or just plain stupid. He challenged individuals randomly from the crowd around him. "Now then, let's get this started shall we?" Shikizaki flexed his muscles, prepared for a good battle. The cloaked individual stood roughly two hundred centimeters tall (197 cm or 6'6"), towering most men in the crowd as he began walking towards the containment field. He removed his cloak revealing his skin which was as black as the night sky and rather scrawny appearance and oddly shaped hands which were suspiciously longer than usual. He looked at Shikizaki with his ghoulish eyes, as everyone noticed the man had a face, on his face. He continued to stare at the Kage as if his deep seated eyes with horizontal slits and red pupil could see straight through his soul. He gave a nasty and rather disgusted look to the Kage as children around the area grabbed their parents and some of them even declared him to be a monster. With black, dirty bandages hanging from his body and torn parents barely covering his legs, he began walking towards Shikizaki and asked, "You challenge me? Hmm, should be interesting facing off a buff ''homo sapiens sapien and who would you be? Do you have a name?" "You seem to be quite ignorant around here. My name is Shikizaki, pleased to meet you." Shikizaki spoke politely, flaring his aura. "You don't seem to realize the situation you're in, but no matter. Let's begin." Shikizaki then warped out of sight, his body enhanced by his immense, unparalleled flow of chakra in his body. He would create 50 shadow clones, most of which rained down on the battlefield while using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, while others unleashed a Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to block Shikizaki from this foe's sight. Thousands of Shuriken would be flung through this fire, as well as academy clones sent through, aiming to throw this Seno off kilter. Shikizaki himself charged a massive amount of chakra, and then unleashed a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough very soon after the shadow clone barrage. This would vastly accelerate the shuriken and fill the battlefield with white hot flames, aiming to deal with what Shikizaki perceived to be a noob. "Seems like he was all talk and no skills." Shikizaki's clones announced, while the Raikage himself was using his Byakugan , perceiving the state of his target. If he were to approach him or any clones, they would all use an Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms at extreme speeds, one after another, to rapidly disable the dude. The stranger smirked at the sight of Shikizaki creating clones, he was amused to most of them actually use the Palm Revolving Heaven technique, a technique that was his personal favorite for quite sometime. What the audience was experiencing was not even a fraction of his chakra, he instead crouched down placing his index finger on the ground as he physically exerted his chakra, shattering the ground and sending tremors in its wake. He then subtly performed a single seal which seemed to do something entirely different. This caused most of the clones to fall on each other or lose their balance or simply disrupt their technique but the rest was more or less Shikizaki's imagination. He was attacking nothing but thin air. By the time Shikizaki had activated his Byakugan, it was already too late. He had wasted a great combo punching out the air around him and his clones. Since, Shikizaki was so busy using his chakra and gave his opponent all of his attention, he forgot to account for one possibility. A Genjutsu in reality, all they did was destroy the battlefield further, he used an illusion albeit a basic one to deceive a Kage; a feat only achieved by him, so far. Senō further expanded the genjutsu by using a basic technique, to force his spectators to see him everywhere in the battle battle field while the real Senō remained unaffected by Shikizaki's efforts of disabling him. After his fire-show or that's what Senō would describe the combination of the fire and wind technique, was over, the real Senō appeared when the smokescreen cleared. "''Byakugan? Such a trivial blood-line specified ability. Tell me, ancient being, is this all you're capable of? Making a fool of yourself?" said Senō as his real self with nothing but a small gesture, disappeared from his line of sight only to later materialize behind the angry Raikage; Shikizaki. The crowed began smirking and laughing subtly on their Raikage but were hesitant to fully reveal their laughter due to fear. "Your people laugh at your pitiful attempt. How are you any different from a failure?" questioned Senō as he gestured his hand revealing a metal string which when pulled out revealed several tags which were previously ignited. With a mesmerizing speed, he pulled the string to cause the tags appear directly before Shikizaki's face as Senō disappeared and then reappeared before Shikizaki standing about fifty meters away from him saying, "Goodluck!" as he instantly detonated the tags. To Shikizaki's surprise, his opponent didn't use a flicker to move but simply jumped that far. The black man seemed not to realize that the Raikage himself was amidst the destroying battlefield, and thus the exploding tags and wires could not have been placed there or even brought close. Since the clones were in mid air falling and using palms revolving heaven, they could not trip and fall down as Seno believed. Since Shikizaki was in the air, the exploding tags couldn't go anywhere near him as he jumped into the fray of the fire, all the metal wire and the hail of shuriken earlier served to disrupt the setup of Seno even further, as Seno would soon realize that there was little to no gaps in Shikizaki's defense. "Genjutsu. A nice trick you got there. However, it is not as useful against me as you might think." Shikizaki responded to Seno's monologue as he immediately unleashed the 8 trigrams 64 palms to strike Seno, whereas the explosive tags and metal wires, as established earlier, had no real way of even coming close to Shikizaki in the air. With a burst of chakra, Shikizaki's shadow clones would all begin dispelling Seno's academy clones, extinguishing them by Injecting his own chakra. He would also use his massive reserves to dispel the genjutsu. Even if the explosive tags did come close, Shikizaki would use an Instantaneous Revolving Heaven to counter the technique. The civilians, watching their very Kage fight, wouldn't laugh as they knew their Kage hadn't went all out yet. As established by Shikizaki earlier, this was merely a test. "So, you really think you're faster than me?" Shikizaki asked, as he suddenly entered the battlefield of raging flames, passively creating an Elemental Armour to safely walk inside it, While shadow clones continued to fill the battlefield with fire and wind from different angles, with other shadow clones and academy clones around them standing guard. Shikizaki was daring Seno to challenge him in the sea of flames. Would Senou accept this straight up fight "Faster? I should be. Considering that I didn't even use body flicker to escape your pathetic attempt at a miserable genin level technique. I simply jumped over your head using my leg muscles and not even my speed or chakra, at all. What the Raikage had failed to understand that his opponent had already anticipated his move and the explosive tags were indeed set to explode in his face. As they were detonated, the containment field was caught up with a giant explosion, courtesy of twenty explosive tags; this casted a thick smokescreen in the after-math. No one knew what happened inside the smokescreen. As Shikizaki entered the flame arena clad in his chakra armor and with his Byakugan activated, Senō immediately understood that he was about to be challenged into a close quarters battle by his apparent adversary who wanted to test his own might and Senō's as well. He noticed the containment field and looked around the battle field as he entered the sea of flames, unscathed by its effects. He knew he could easily walk into the flaming battle field without so much as flinching because of his nigh-invulnerable body. He gave an inquiring look to the clones as he stated, "''Would your lackeys' be joining the fight or are you foolish enough to think that you can take me down alone?" "You call that a Genin level technique but its failure in execution speaks much of your lacking abilities." Shikizaki replied simply. He knew this guy was goading him, even despite the massive failure of the wires and tags from reaching his position in the air behind all his fiery techniques and shuriken of destruction. "You claim to have jumped behind me, but the fact remains that you can't jump in mid air. I can't believe you're lying to me outright in order to goad me. Clearly you're an amateur at doing this." Shikizaki simply spoke. The containment field wouldn't be engulfed as much as what Seno might expect. 20 explosive tags wasn't that big of a deal compared to the massive jutsu that was still being fired around. "Rather than worrying about whether my clones join me, you should tell me your name. I would like to know the name of this challenger who dares fight the Raikage in this one day of showdown. Hopefully you might prove to be a worthy source of entertainment." Shikizaki smirked as he replied. While he saw Seno to be a worthy adversary, at least temporarily, he was still pulling his punches and literally "flexing his muscles." The chakra expenditure was nothing short of astonishing to most, but Seno wouldn't know that it barely scratched the surface of Shikizaki's power. In fact, he found it ironic that this guy was flaunting his speed and incredible power, especially since Shikizaki himself had chosen not to use his Destruction Fist in this battle. Truly, it would be a battle between monsters. That is, if Seno can show off his true might against the Lightning Shadow, Shikizaki. What Shikizaki might have lacked in strength, he made it up with tactics. For example, the sheer fact that he had used a field of flames for their taijutsu battle, which would wear out most fighters over time and block as well as distort the vision of Seno in this Taijutsu confrontation. As usual, Shikizaki and all his clones had their Byakugan activated. All his clones had dispersed Seno's clones, and all Seno had was his own body standing in front of Shikizaki, prepared to engage in combat. "You do realize that was a ridiculous comment? All of your people saw me jumping over your head. Maybe I should have taken a dump on your head while at it. Should have been a nasty proof. Do you always gloat this much? I am a sensor. I sense everything. When I mean my speed beats yours, I mean "your real speed" my lame majesty", replied Senō in sheer annoyance. He knew the moment he entered the battle, Shikizaki was delusional, much like all of his predecessors, he only had a warriors body and spirit but deep down, he was a dumb ass. In his mind, Senō couldn't help but laugh, he knew any idiot would be able to dodge the explosive tags, he just wanted to make his prey dance. While he continued to think that it was him testing Senō, it was actually Senō testing Shikizaki and so far, he only faced great disappointment. He looked at the containment field, noticing its nature, he deduced that it would prevent anything and everything from escaping or entering it and if one tries to force their way out of it, they will be surely struck with unfathomable force. Senō did not pay heed to the moronic Kage's comments as he arguable speed blitzed him and hurled most of his remaining clones at the containment field causing them to be reverted back into nothingness, thus eliminating all of Shikizaki's extra help. Even before Shikizaki could ask, like a normal person would, what was Senō doing he answered, "Even-ing the odds!". He demonstrated tremendous speed, agility and lightning fast reflexes by doing this, as this happened at such great speeds that no one in the crowd was able to discern what truly happened, all they saw was Shikizaki's clones being tossed in air and crashing against the containment field which caused them to explode and disappear. By the time he was finished, all of the clones were decimated into nothingness and the flame area was no where to be seen. Senō sighed looking at Shikizaki and even before the obtuse Kage could pull out, "that didn't totally happen because plot induced stupidity card", he laughed as he had foiled the Kage's plan of attacking him with the clones while simultaneously trying to toy with his line of sight by putting him inside intense flames. "I didn't exactly do it for me. No, I don't need to do that for me. I did it for the people. As audience, they did not pay for some cheap nonsensical fire play. How would they observe us if you recklessly put a sea of flames in their sight?" claimed Senō as he gave an excuse for his action. He recalled that the fool had asked for his name. His facial expression changed once again, "My name? You dare ask, my name? Beast..., Greater men than you have trembled at my name -- Lesser men have fainted at its mention! Prove your self to be worthy and I shall reward you by letting you know my name!" Senō stretched his body as he gave the beast a challenging look. Now that the flaming world was gone, both men were left with no choice but to engage in a taijutsu battle that could be witnessed by the audience. "Shikiza, Can I call you Shikiza? Hmm, like all men of your era, you are an egoist and an imbecile. Now, if you are done pooping your pants, be a man and fight me, fair and square!" Shikizaki merely smirked as his plan was a success. He has successfully goaded this poor person into demonstrating his speed. A sad thing indeed for this user of extreme power. What Seno did not realize was that every clone was extremely skilled in speed, just like Shikizaki, and could therefore react. Unknown to Seno, they all unleashed countless shuriken when the flames were up and Seno entered. Since it came from all sides it was impossible to dodge them as there was no human sized space available for Seno to maneuver through. Combined with the fact that they used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, enhanced further by the previously activated Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, all Seno managed to do was get himself struck by this assault as he dispelled the clones with his incredible power. Assuming Seno's incredible durability and regeneration, he would likely suffer a few cuts and bruises here and there by the highly empowered shuriken which struck his iron hard body. "The fact is I was in mid air. You don't simply jump over someone while in mid air, again. That's simply a lie and my Byakugan saw what actually happened - you simply dodged it." Shikizaki casually clarified. He knew this guy's ego to be easily rustled by words of sheer confidence. As he crashed into Shikizaki, aiming to speedblitz him, Shikizaki would activate his Chakra Armor, dampening the impact severely in a manner akin to Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body minimizing the impact. At this instance, the clones would realize something was off, and use a Clone Great Explosion when they saw Seno come near. Despite his immense speed, Shikizaki had fought opponents who could fight as fast as 8 Gates Maito Gai. Seno was no different than this class of people in terms of speed, and despite the extremely minute of time available to react, Shikizaki managed to pull off a suicide move for his clones, which would likely use Seno's great speed against him, as they detonated on impact. "So you want to fight me fair and square, and yet you recklessly try to prove to me that this is anything but a fair fight. How ironic of you, wanting a match while speedblitzing my clones." The Raikage said. "In fact, you look more like an assassin aiming to take me out. What's to say that you aren't? Considering that you refused to give me your name and all." Shikizaki spoke, his chakra beginning to flare up in preparation to meet this guy's immense power head on, activating the Lightning Release Chakra Mode all the previous Raikage's were famous for, while the chakra flow to his eyes nearly quadrupled, increasing his awareness of objects severalfold as he used Chakra Exertion: Mass of Chakra to further expand his awareness and options. "I would presume it to be apparently normal to think that you, with all your grandiose notions of what is deemed egotistical and whatnot, to dictate what I should and shouldn't do. But being the accepting man that I am, I will look forward to seeing your might in battle." Shikizaki simply said, as his chakra flow rapidly grew, increasing his speed, power and strength severalfold, on the level which would make most tremble under its influence. Exasperated and tired off all the blabbing and stupidity by the Kage and he pretty much summoned an Onyx from the fictional world of pokemon and slammed it on the ground as he soon began beating on the Raikage with the Onyx and then ripped his opponent's heart out, as his opponent slowly died, he unzipped and pissed on his opponent's corpse. As he began celebrating his victory, giant metallic monsters came out of the sky and began tearing Kumo apart and Godaiko began running away in fear. Only to suddenly fall down into a manhole and that is when, the real Senō actually woke up to realize, all of this was actually nothing but just a wild and random dream. Thus, putting an end to this story, as he woke up and went to the washroom to freshen up. Category:Role-Play Category:OnyxSea Category:Role-Play Battles